pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Belongs To HyperHearts58 and Friends!
Made by:HyperHearts58 Mocked from: Phineas and Ferb:Summer Belongs To You! Special Thank-You's for my best-friends on this wiki: Daisy you are an awesome friend and a totally random girl. But most in importantly you are my first friend and I will always think of you when I'm here!! Just telling you how much a friend you are~to Daisy56 P&I4EVAH! you rock dude. You can make some sure as funny comics and little skits but you are always gonna be my friend. ROCK ON!~to P&I4EVAH! Lastly but not least Team Doofenshmirtz YOU KEEP BEIN' A GLEEK! Rock on!~'to Team Doofenshmirtz' HyperHearts58:Hmm....If Phineas and Ferb can travel around the world in one day than maybe...........yeah I can't...... Daisy56:You don't know that! HyperHearts58:Actually yes I do. There is no way I can travel around the world in one day! That's impossible! Daisy56:Phineas and Ferb accomplished it! HyperHearts58:Phineas and Ferb is a cartoon! Daisy56:RRRR!! (P&I4EVAH! walks by) P&I4EVAH!:Hey! What are you guys doin'? Daisy56:Thinking about traveling the world in one whole day! P&I4EVAH!:Isn't that impossible? HyperHearts58:That's what I said! Daisy56:It's a possibility! HyperHearts58:You got that from Phineas,didn't you?! Daisy:Yes,yes I did! (Phineas enters) Phineas:Hey guys watcha' (Isabella enters behind him) Isabella:Doin'?! Phineas:What she said! Daisy56:(Opens mouth to talk) (HyperHearts58 puts her hand over her mouth) HyperHearts58:Thinking of how impossible it is to travel around the world in one day! Phineas and Daisy56:That's possibilty! (Phineas and Daisy looks at each other) Phineas:What if me and Isabella conjure up a Sun-Beater 5000 (pause) 2! HyperHearts58:That's a great idea! (runs and hugs Phineas) Isabellla:(low growl) HyperHearts58:You and Isabella? What happened to Ferb? Phineas:He's away in Seattle for the weekend! HyperHearts58:I know what we're gonna do today! Phineas:HEY! THAT'S MY CATCH PHRASE! HyperHearts58:Whatever! (CUE COMMERCIAL) 'Part 2 of Part 1' HyperHearts58:Hey Phineas! Did you make sure you added the extra things for our trip? Phineas:What extra things? HyperHearts58:Remember when you tried to go around... Phineas:Ohhh! Yeah! We did! You don't have to worry about one thing! Daisy56:Good! Cause I'm really unhappy as you would put it without you know food,water,television and the icentials! Phineas:No worries! You'll be perfectly fine! HyperHearts58:Well if you say so! Phineas:Okay! Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your (Firesidegirl10 and 'Team Doofenshmirtz enter)' Team Doofenshmirtz: You didn't tell me you guys were going around the world in one day! HyperHearts58:Actually we did! I just texted you guys a minute ago! Phineas:Come on you guys! Your wasting time! You have only 24 hours! GO GO GO! HyperHearts58: Thnx! For the.. ZOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All:WHO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Daisy56:Uhhh sorry to ruin the mood so quickly but LOOK! A building was in the way! All:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! A wing falls off. The plane drops in mid air! All:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HyperHearts58:NO WORRIES!!!!! No way!!!!!!!!!!! (CUE COMERCIAL) 'Part 2' All:Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sun Beater 2 crashes) Phineas(on the screen):Don't worry! Just push the "Crash" button! I push the "Crash" button and two plane wheels pop out. Me:Thanks Phineas! Phineas:(Salute) The screen then goes fuzzy. We then get back on track as i realese the extra wings and the wheels close back in. Me:First stop Tokyo,Japan! Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages